


The Mystery of Neakanie Lake

by Silver94



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games), Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: But if anyone enjoys it that's great, Gen, Haunted lake, I Don't Even Know, I'm writing this for me, Long Lost/Secret Relatives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver94/pseuds/Silver94
Summary: Nancy is called to help solve some mysterious happenings up at an old friend's new summer camp, a floating camp on a lake! How cool it that! But when a mysterious stranger shows up in her life it will create more questions than answers and bring old memories rather long since buried. Can Nancy solve the mystery of the haunted lake all before summer camp is supposed to start? Or is the camp doomed to sink and join the gruesome history of Neakanie Lake?





	The Mystery of Neakanie Lake

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Nancy Drew or any of its affiliated characters, that all belongs to the company that created Caroline Keene. This is mostly for my own enjoyment and I do not profit. All mistakes are my own.

“Sure, Dad, I’ll be home before you even know I was missing,” Nancy spoke on her Bluetooth in her light blue convertible. She drove carefully through the hills of the North Carolina countryside as she finished consoling her dad into believing she would be okay. The sun was quickly lowering in the sky as the landscape darkened into twilight.

She was headed to a camp to meet up with her friends, Bess and George. Bess and George were cousins, but they were as different as they could get. While George was interested in electronics and computers, she had her dark hair cut short like a boys’ and always wore the same pair of converse. Bess, on the other hand, was into shopping and car mechanics (strangely enough) and has her shoulder length blonde hair always curled to perfection while she fussed over which pair of her dozens of shoes to wear.

The camp was run by one of her old friends from many years ago and was a very innovative idea as the ‘cabins’ were actually small boat houses connected by bridges. They offered scuba diving lessons, swimming, canoeing, and pretty much anything you can imagine doing on the water. But they had been plagued with bad luck all of the last summer and it seemed to be starting up again for this summer, that is why Nancy was called in. She had a mystery to sol— 

A fire on the side of the road caught her attention, and Nancy pulled over a safe distance from it. “It’s a motorcycle!” She exclaimed edging closer to the flaming wreck to see if someone was underneath. 

“Hello? Does anyone need help?” Nancy called out, she opened her phone and pulled up the flashlight app to search the grassy ditch and bushes on the side of the road. In the newly available light, she saw a trail on the ground. It seemed to be blood or oil, it was soaked into the dirt, so she could not tell. Nancy followed the trail around the corner of a boulder just a few steps away from the crash.

Maybe this is what the driver ran into, Nancy thought with dread as she hurried around to find the body of the unfortunate driver. She found the driver lying face down in the dirt, leather jacket torn and bloodied. Her heart seized up at the sight, fearful of the fate of the person in front of her.

Carefully she reached a hand down to the driver’s throat -thump-th-th-thump-she was relieved to find a pulse, even though it was weak. A groan caused her to jump a bit from surprise.

“Don’t you worry, I am here to help.” She spoke in a soft voice.

The driver turned their head to reveal they were actually a woman around Nancy’s own age too! “What happened?” she managed to rasp out of her dusty throat. Her eyes flickered behind Nancy before she was able to answer and she yanked the young sleuth on the ground with her.

“Ah!” Nancy yelped at behind pulled from her knees down into the bloodied ground with the motorcyclist. An ear-shattering boom sounded from the other side of the boulder as fire finally reached the gas tank of the bike. Pieces landed around them but luckily none hit either of the girls.

“Thank you.” Nancy sat up a bit when the flames subsided. She looked over the other girl, “Do you believe anything is broken?” She was hesitant to move her without making sure she wasn’t going to do more damage.

“Uh,” the girl tried to sort through all the pain she was feeling, the scrapes on her back, the burns on the calves, but it wasn’t until she tried to use her right arm to sit up that she had the answer. She yelped as her arm failed to hold her up, the bend in her arm was sickening to see. “Just my arm,” She answered clutching it to her chest and looking up at the kind stranger.

They were far from any help ambulance wise and even though she wanted to follow proper medical procedure she did need to see the extent of the girl’s injuries. She would have to take the motorcyclist back to the camp, it wasn’t but another half an hour away.

“Here, take my hand.” Nancy brushed herself off before extending her hand. The girl took it with her uninjured limb and painfully rose, finding new things to groan in pain to on her feet. 

“Thank you for your help.” She said. 

Nancy let the girl lean on her as she limped on shaky legs out to the road, “Please let me take you to get medical attention. The camp I am heading to is not far and I’m sure that they have a nurse on site that can at least patch up some of your wounds.” She motioned to her car which still sat on the side of the road with the hazards blinking. “I’ll even take you to the hospital as soon as I find out where the closest one is.” 

The girl really had no other choice but to go with this nice stranger, her bike was ruined and she was in between Nowheresville and the Boondocks. “I can’t thank you enough.” She managed to croak out. 

Nancy helped the girl into her car, despite the protests that she would soil the clean car, and they took off down the curvy road into the hills now cloaked in shadow. 

“I never introduced myself and practically kidnapped you,” Nancy joked and glanced at the dark-haired girl next to her, “I’m Nancy Drew.” 

The bloodied girl smiled, “You didn’t kidnap me, I seriously don’t know what I would do without you…Nancy” She used Nancy’s name hesitantly at the end, “My name is Alex Wolfe.” 

Thirty minutes later…Nancy pulled into the gravel drive of the boat camp, the ranger cabin (this one is just off the water) was in clear view and there were raised voices clearly heard as Nancy opened her door. 

“If you and your camp doesn’t back out of the season, I’m afraid of what mother nature might throw at you next!” a female voice yelled.

“Is that a threat? Because what has been happening has not been ‘mother nature,’ it looks like sabotage and you and your group have been the only ones against us! I should call the police, but I am letting you go with a warning.” A male voice answered back. 

“It’s not us, Nathan, and you know it. The lake….it doesn’t like to be messed with. Now I’m warning YOU, leave while you still have time.” The female voice lowered to a more reasonable volume. 

” I’m not going to listen to such ghost stories,” the voice labeled as Nathan paused, “Now I need you to leave, I have guests.” The door opened letting a young woman and a silent dark-skinned man out of the cabin, they both held folders and wore grim expressions making eye contact with Nancy who was helping Alex out of her side of the car. 

“Just turn around and go.” The girl warned on her way passed, her partner just locked eyes with Nancy and continued on past. 

“Leave them be!” Nathan yelled on his way over. He stumbled in his steps when he saw the shape Alex was in. “Are you alright?” He turned his attention to Nancy as she put her arm around Alex. 

“What happened to you guys?” He saw that Nancy was stained with blood as well. 

“I’m not hurt, this is all hers. We need to get her to a nurse as soon as possible, do you have one on site?” Nancy answered, she still didn’t know why Alex had crashed, but at this time it wasn’t important. 

Nathan grimaced, “As of right now, we do not have one. But I am trained in first aid and can at least clean, treat, and wrap her wounds. I’m sure we can get her to a hospital in the morning.” He turned to Alex, “That is, as long as you don’t mind spending the night here. You don’t have any major injuries, do you?”

Alex, still holding her arm, “I’m pretty sure I fractured my right arm here, but a well-tied wrap will hold it for the night…” she winced as she walked with Nancy. 

Nancy met up with Bess and George as Alex was getting patched up, the girl actually knew quite a bit about stitches and bandages, so her and Nathan were working together on that. 

“What took you so long?” Bess asked from her bunk in their assigned cabin. She already had curlers in her hair and had taken her makeup off. 

“Yeah, Nance, we thought you would be here at least before sunset.” George piped in, her legs were swinging from her top bunk as she looked down at Nancy. 

“I did get a later start from River Heights than I wanted to but the reason I am later is that I found a girl on the side of the road!” Nancy relayed the whole story as well as she could while Bess and George listened in amazement. 

“Gosh, that’s horrible! At least you got her out of there! How do you always run across situations like that?” Bess asked, hugging a pillow she had acquired during the explosion in Nancy’s story. 

“Anyone could have run across her if they were driving by the same road.” Nancy reasoned. She set her bags down at the end of her bed. 

“But not just anyone did, Nancy, you did.” George smiled, she was always trying to convince Nancy that everything had a meaning, and nothing happened by chance. “I wonder how she will fit into this mystery…” she mused.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone reads this...I hope you enjoy it, I put in an OC because I wrote this story for mostly me...but wanted to share it just in case anyone else wants to read it. Have a nice day.


End file.
